


[授权翻译]Should we believe/我们是否应相信

by momomo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomo/pseuds/momomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Danny订婚时，Steve发现他可能发现自己的感情太晚了...或者其实还有的救？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> 原文地址:http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/469069.html
> 
> A translation of Should We Believe  
> by stellarmeadow  
> Many thanks to stellarmeadow for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is:http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=81553&extra=
> 
> 很荣幸能够得到作者允许翻译这篇文章，感谢作者分享这篇让我内心千回百转的文章！  
> 我和百度H50贴吧的@得之坦然shayne很巧的都在翻译这篇文章，所以在我们商量之后决定一起翻译这篇文章，我会在shayne亲翻译的文章前标注她的id。  
> \-----------------------------  
> 翻译不到之处还请多包涵。

Steve倚着墙壁站在靠近阳台的角落里，注视着眼前的Party。他看到Kono因为Chin说了些什么而大笑着，看上去一身轻松，他有注意到Kono时不时就会拿出兜里面的手机，看看是否有新的短信。他之前有告诉过kono把Adam一起带过来，不过kono简明扼要的拒绝了，理由是Cin不会喜欢这个主意的。看着她坚决的神色，他也就不再提这茬儿了。

Chin看上去也很放松的样子，但是他知道如何撇开这些表象寻找那些破碎掉的东西。它们就存在在那里，不很明显，但依旧存在着。但是Chin在支撑着自己。Steve觉得Chin比他要强上许多，如果是他失去了如此深爱的人的话，他不觉得他能表现的比Chin好。

 

他的目光移到Danny身上，danny站在和他对角的地方，他一边帮Gabby把头发缕到耳后一边冲她笑着。看到danny快乐着并在岛上稳定下来，并和Grace拥有一个家庭，这让Steve感觉非常的好。很明显Steve把danny和Gabby搓成堆的计划效果非常之好。她能另Danny开心并让他留在夏威夷，这两件事对Steve来说都是相当重要的。

他的小队是最棒的，而他也不想失去任何一个成员，尤其是有史以来他最棒的搭档。他可以为了他的队员们做任何事情以保持他们团结在一起，这包括按照Danny的意愿在他家办一个Party来招待扩大了的成员队伍。他起初以为这个party是为了庆祝danny在上一场官司上获得了Grace的监护权这件事，可这个party开在了Grace和Rachel在一起的日子，而danny又声明他会带Gabby一起参加，好吧，不管这到底是为了什么而开的party，Steve都已经同意了。

而且，就算是Steve决定通过喝冰啤酒来消化这件事，又有谁会注意到，或者关心呢？

＂嘿！水手！"cat herine附上他的手腕，手指抚摸着他的腹部，然后把他俩的手一路向下伸进他的裤兜里。

＂很高兴你最终能赶过来。＂他冲她笑了下，把头转向她，可目光仍追随着danny。

＂我差点就过不来了＂，然后她展开了一段关于基地发生了什么事件的话题。他很快就没在注意她到底在说些什么了，他看着danny拿着两杯酒朝他们的方向走了过来，只来得及给Steve个微笑就冲着Gabby在的地方过去了。

＂嘿，你怎么了？＂她在danny回到方才所在的角落时问道。

＂恩？＂Steve奇怪的皱了下眉头，＂我挺好的，干嘛这么问？＂

＂我刚才告诉你尼斯湖水怪吞掉了密苏里州。＂

＂什么？＂他冲她眨着眼问道，但又随即说道＂抱歉，我昨晚没有睡好，＂说着用他自由的那只手他揉了揉眼睛。

＂我知道，因为我昨晚和你睡在一起，还记得吗？＂说着她碰向他的脸，好让他看向自己，＂你到底怎么了？＂  
＂没什么事是睡一觉解决不了的。＂

她微笑着爱抚着他的手腕，＂好吧你现在就有个好机会了，在你无视我的时候我正打算告诉你，我得离开几天，明天一早就得出发。＂

＂也就是说我明晚能好好睡一觉了，＂他说着把手从口袋里拿了出来并附在她手上，挤了个笑容给她。

一阵清脆的响声夺去了他的主意力，他视线越过阳台发现danny正把两瓶酒撞在一起，＂请大家注意这里，＂他看上去有点紧张，＂我很高兴今晚大家能够聚集在这里。＂

＂尽管这按理说是我开的party？＂Steve喊道。

Danny和其他人一起笑了起来，说道＂并且我很感谢Steve把他家供出来使用，＂他对Steve的话点头致意，＂实际上我有件事情想要做，而我希望在我做这件事情的时候，有我的家人在场。＂

当danny称大家为家人的时候，steve感觉内心涌上来一股熟悉的温暖。他看着danno是如何挽起gabby的手又是如何单膝下跪的，＂Gabby，你曾作为一个出色的朋友陪在我身边，你既有耐心又很温柔，我无法想象去年没有你陪伴的日子。所以我希望你能够给我一个机会让我有幸能娶你为妻。＂

gabby双手捂住嘴，Steve看到在她点头的时候她眼里有什么在闪着光亮，她拉起danny给了他一个吻。Steve感觉到catherine松开了他的手，然后鼓起掌来，随后他发现在场其他人也都跟上了节奏。

所有人都上前围住这快乐的一对，catherine也离开他的身边拥了过去。Steve发现gabby在冲大家展示她的手，很显然steve错过了danny为她戴上求婚戒指的瞬间。

steve向后退了些，让其他人先庆祝的时候趁机喝掉他手里的啤酒。当人群减少了些的时候，他朝着danny和gabby走去。

＂恭喜。＂他边说边抬起了右手，danny握了上去，然后steve注意到danny握上来的手贴着他手掌的那部分既柔软又干燥，他低下头注视着他们握着的双手，眨了会儿眼睛。

＂你还好吧，哥们？＂danny的声音里透着笑意。

steve也握了握手，说道，＂yeah，抱歉，我很好，就是在想点事情。＂他松开danny的手转头向gabby道喜。他轻轻的吻在她脸颊上，＂虽然我怎么也搞不懂你干嘛把自己就这么交给他了，＂他说笑道。

＂我花了大量时间在那些不怎么爱开口的历史文物上，＂gabby说着转头冲danny笑道，＂而他那么能说正好是个不错的变化。＂

＂难道你们事先私底下交换过意见了吗？＂danny问道，＂因为我要告诉你们，我可不是我们家里最能说的那个，要知道我的叔叔joey可是能说的连带子都录不下，我可见识过一次，那可真是---嘿！你俩乐什么呢？＂

 

Steve冲danny挑起一边的眉毛，又看了gabby一眼，＂祝贺你们。＂他再次说道。他捏了捏danny的肩膀，在他松手前多停留了一会儿，随即又退回了他的角落拿起另一瓶啤酒。

*** ***  
Steve绷紧全身的肌肉，他的老二狠狠地刺进紧紧握着他的温暖掌心，快感在他全身的血管中流窜着。他已经在灭顶的边缘太久，他只想，他只需要。。。  
＂danny，拜托，只要。。。＂他抬起头，danny眼神深邃而火热地注视着steve，就好像他的人生就是为了让steve射而存在的，＂你求我干什么？steven＂

＂上帝，他爱danny这么叫他，而danny这个混蛋绝对知道这点，他现在只不过是在逗他。＂

＂求你。。。＂

steve醒了，他正推挤着床单，身体处在解放的边缘，他屏住气，翻过身看到catherine就睡在他的身旁，现实和梦境差距如此之大以至于他的欲望都被浇灭了，很明显他的老二和他的脑子一样当机了。

他注视了她很长一段时间，柔软，美丽，全裸，闻起来依旧有性的味道，就在他们上床后不久。对他来说她堪称完美，他爱她，他真的爱。

他翻过身背对着她，盯着墙壁，没错，他爱过她。

可问题是，他也许爱上其他人了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早他为catherine送行，临别前给她一吻，在她没注意的时候偷偷打了两个哈欠，他可不想再就＂你到底怎么了＂这个问题展开新一轮讨论，而且他绝对不想承认是他没睡好的原因。

又或者，那个原因，真正的原因，danny williams，每个夜晚都以各种相当淫秽的姿态出现在他的梦里。

当他送走她后，他喝完一杯咖啡，随后就开始了另一个和danny零私人空间的日子。对于这件事他自己是非常积极并且很享受其中的，直到他如今意识到其中的原因。这令他更难以抑制想要扒掉danny的衬衫冲动，且对防止他出现在steve激情的梦里一点作用也没有。

他已经为了把danny从他的梦里赶出去做了一周多的努力尝试了，真的，只要他愿意承认的话。可是这些danny参与其中的画面在上周更加顽固的出现在他梦里，就好像他的大脑已经厌烦了他从而不再接收他的信息，并自行决定要让steve走投无路、无可奈何。

可惜他让他的大脑反应的有点迟了，danny已经快乐的订婚了。这才叫真的无可奈何，他能做的只有无视这一切。

他能做到的，他想着一边走进h50总部，他可是经过训练的人。

除非事实并非如此，他意识到，打他看到danny那刻。danny和kono正说着什么，满脸笑容。steve曾被训练过在田野里，排除脑中一切和任务无关的信息。可是他现在没在执行任务，没有一个目标能让他集中注意力的，所以这不是那么简单能做到的事情。

尤其不是在眼前有一个敞着衬衫领口的danny的时候，那让steve能一览无余他的锁骨，让steve想要去啃咬那个他几乎希望danny系回他的领带的地方。

＂你怎么回事？＂danny问道，眉毛挑了起来，＂有人把你最爱的枪偷走了？＂

＂没，就是累了，＂steve答道。

＂嘿，快警告媒体，超级无敌海豹居然说他累了！什么？你难道一个月没睡觉或者怎么了吗？＂

steve试着笑了笑，问道，＂我们是要继续谈论我的睡觉习惯一整天呢，还是说屏幕上出现的这些照片意味着我们又有新案子了？＂

＂瞧，就算不睡觉，你依然这么有洞察力。＂danny说道，＂kono刚把案情和我说了下。＂

＂Kieoko Masimoto，＂kono说道，划了下电脑屏幕，两张照片出现在上方的传感屏幕上，其中一人是位面带笑容的年轻日本女人，另一张是她在犯罪现场，颈部和脸部都有伤痕。＂28岁，来自日本，她和她的丈夫，kato，他们正在度蜜月中。今天早晨Kieoko被发现在离他们饭店不远的地方，被勒死了。＂kono转向danno和steve，＂kato仍然不知去向。＂

＂看上去这像是HPD的活儿，＂steve说道，尽管他迫切的需要点事情分散他的主意力，＂为什么这案子归咱们了？＂

kono又拉过另一张有些高龄的日本人照片，＂kato的父亲，Daisuke Masimoto，他是外国领事事务代理大臣，大使馆今早致电州长，这是州长的私人请求。＂

＂棒极了，所以一个HPD的谋杀案件被扔给我们了还附带一个政治人物要面对，＂steve说着，试着口气里透着股厌烦的意思，可他心里有点小感激能这些复杂的事情来分散注意。

＂看来我得把晚餐计划取消了，＂danny说道。

说真的，倒不是steve很开心danny的计划泡汤了。事实上他并不。但他也无法向自己说谎，他心里确实有些开心有个借口让danny能陪在自己身边。＂那也没准，＂steve说道，＂也许我们能迅速结案，＂他试着听上去更积极些。

Chin从他的办公室走出来，＂我们找到kato masimoto了，他以John Doe这个佚名登记了皇后酒店，HPD发现他在离宾馆不远的地方，他看上去像是被暴打过又从车里被扔了出来，他的脸有点惨不忍睹，他们直到他醒过来为止都无法辨明他是谁。＂

steve看向danny，＂我们去和他谈谈。＂

Danny跟着steve走到Camaro跟前，但当steve走向驾驶舱的时候，danny说道，＂哇噢，你觉得你这是要去哪儿？＂

Steve在后备箱附近停下来看向danny，＂去医院？＂

＂你不能开车，＂danny说道，越过steve去开驾驶舱的车门，＂你才承认你感觉很累，那按正常人标准计算就是你很可能已经一个星期没睡觉了，作为一个警察我有义务不让你疲劳驾驶。＂

不管是出于拌嘴还是danny本身的原因都让steve笑了起来，他简直没救了。＂好吧，＂steve同意到，在他坐进副驾驶位置时尽量的摆出一副不乐意的表情，＂要是我在去医院的路上补个觉，回程能让我开吗？＂

＂这才五分钟的路程，＂danny说着打着发动机，＂就算是你也不能在五分钟内补回来一周的觉。＂

＂是不能，可那也足够了。＂

danny摇头道，＂别梦了就是不行，你从现在起被禁止坐上驾驶座，直到你能坚持2分钟不打哈欠为止。＂

像是要附和danny的话似的，Steve不能自已的打了个哈欠，＂闭嘴，＂他说着冲danny咧嘴一笑。

＂我什么都没说。＂

＂你根本不需要，＂这正是问题所在，steve从未发现任何人能像danny一样这么了解他的，cath也足够了解他，可是danny在面对steve的时候简直就是灵媒一般的存在。

steve很快意识到，由danny开车所带来的最大的问题是，steve没有任何可以干的事情，这意味着他不能停下来盯着danny看。他不能阻止自己给danny所有吸引自己的地方分类--danny的下巴好像正恳求着他去舔咬，他的耳朵有很美好的弧度，当然，必须好好品尝它们，然后他的嘴。。。当他笑起来的时候，那真是太棒了。然后他的眼睛，它们--

＂你怎么回事？＂

steve楞了下，＂什么？＂

＂你一直盯着我看，就好像我是你一直坚持要吃的那种恶心披萨一样，你难道除了忘了睡觉还忘记吃饭了吗？＂

＂没错，＂steve顺口把这拿来当借口使，＂我还没吃饭呢，我刚好梦见一个披萨有着培根和波罗装饰在上面，而且还有满满的芝士浇在上面，然--＂

danny做了个steve觉得并不可爱的表情，真的，一点都不可爱。＂停止你的描述，不然我就把你拷起来理由是侮辱披萨！＂

＂我敢肯定书里可没有这种法律，danny。＂

"又不是说我就不能拷了你了。＂danny嘟囔道。

这对解决steve的问题可真是一点帮助都没有，他已经可以想象danny和手铐在一起时所有美好的可能性了。他在danny到达医院准备停车时调整了下自己的裤子。

他们发现Kato Masimoto的时候他正躺在病房里睡觉，在他们走进房间的时候他正巧翻了个身子。＂Masimoto先生，＂Steve放低声音说道，＂我是队长McGarrett，这位是探长Williams，我们是H50。我们想请您就之前发生的事情回答我们几个问题。＂

Kato吞了口口水，在他开始发言前舔了舔嘴唇，＂饭后我正和我的。。。我的老婆一起往回走，他有些忧郁道，说话的语调带着浓厚的日本音，＂一个男人袭击了我们。他给我带上了头罩，然后把我扔到了一辆车里，路上车颠了下，我撞到了门上，他们一开门我正好掉了出来，我就逃走了。我藏在一个大垃圾箱里直到他们走远。＂他又吞了下口水，＂于是我开始去寻找我的老婆，但那是我最后记得的事情了。＂

＂你有看清他们当中任何人的长相吗？＂danny问道。

＂没，一切发生的是那么突然，而且那车很暗。这是我全部知道的事情了。＂

＂你去哪里吃的晚饭？＂Steve问道。

＂Hula Grill，＂他说道，＂我们沿着海岸走随后沿着街道漫步，他们在我们快到宾馆的时候截住的我们。＂

Steve检查了下他的手机，＂你是住在Hyatt？＂Kato轻微点头，Steve继续说道，＂你能想起来任何可能帮到我们的事情吗？"

"不能，我很抱歉。＂

＂没关系，如果你想起任何事情，＂Danny说道，一边拿出一张名片放到旁边桌子上，＂请让一定联系我们。＂

他再次轻轻点了点头，＂我的妻子，＂他问道，Steve能从他的眼神看得出来他知道答案会是什么，＂医院说他们并不知道我的老婆发生了什么。她。。。她是否。。。？＂

＂我很抱歉，＂Steve答道，轻轻地把手放到了Kato的肩上，＂她没能挺过来。＂

他看到眼泪沿着Tako的脸颊流了下来，＂谢谢你告诉我。＂

＂我对发生在你身上的事情表示非常难过，＂Steve说道，＂我们不打扰你休息了。＂

他转过身，手下意识的放到danny背上引领着他走出病房，当Steve意识到他的手正沿着danny的后背下滑到腰部时，他赶紧把手移开了。

Danny离开时十分沉默，然后他掏出车钥匙扔给Steve，＂你让我开车了？＂Steve问道。

＂我想去打个电话。＂

"好的，＂Steve坐进车里发动起车子，danny一坐进来他就倒车离开了。他把注意力一部分集中在道路上，一部分透过眼角观察着正在打电话的danny。从danny的笑容来看他认定电话那头一定是grace，可是当他听到取消晚饭的话题时，

好吧，所以那人是Gabby。

Steve把视线集中在道路上，可他无法封锁自己的听力，danny的声音听上去温柔里带着点调戏，Steve嫉妒她能霸占这些。

当danny挂掉电话的时候，他很安静，他望向窗外的方式Steve认得出来，他要么在生闷气要么一分钟后他就会爆发出来。＂怎么了？＂Steve问道。

＂什么怎么了？＂

Steve看了他一眼，＂看着，＂他有些犹豫道，＂我知道你觉得你和Masimoto很像，因为你也结婚了，所以你开始担心。＂

＂我没有觉得我和他是一类人，我也没担心！＂

＂好吧，那你刚才打给Gabby到底是为了什么？＂

＂为了取消晚餐计划。你就坐在这里，别假装你没听到我在这车子里打电话时说的每句话，Steven，因为我知道你就坐在这里用你的超级海豹耳朵听着我讲话，就算我多小声的讲话你还是照样听得到。＂

＂我离你也就一脚远，danny。就算你顶着窗户用手捂着嘴说悄悄话我一样不可避免会听到什么。＂

＂有意思的是每次我冲你大喊开慢点别开的像是个疯子一样的时候你怎么就听不到了！＂

Steve深深吸了一口气，道：＂听着，＂他试着平静下来，＂你可以爱怎么否认怎么否认，但我知道你就是在担心。＂

＂我当然担心，＂danny说着冲他挥舞着手，＂你敢肯定告诉我你就不能预见那种事发生吗？＂他问道，转过身好把他俩手再说话时都能用上，＂Grace，Rachel，Stan--他们都被用来对付过我因我而受过伤，要是再发生这种事情我非疯掉不可。＂

＂结婚并不是什么疯狂的事情，多少警察都结婚了。＂

＂哦是吗？那你去和Amy Hanamoa说这些去吧。＂

＂Danny。。。＂Steve谈了口气，在他再次开口前看了danny很长一段时间，好像他在等待有转机的希望，＂就算有的警察的妻子除了一张照片和警徽其他一无所有，但是世界上更多的警察的妻子或者丈夫还是能每天回家相聚的。＂他伸手握住danny的前臂，＂另外没有人因为你而受伤。他们之所以会受伤是因为外面有坏人存在。＂

Danny冷哼了声说道：＂坏人如果不是因为我也不会对我关心的人做坏事。＂

＂你真这么想？＂Steve问道，＂那Ron Alberts和Wilson Hines也是因为你才破坏了我们的野营的了？那就太可笑了，我记得是你在他们有机会伤害任何人，包括grace，之前阻止了他们。＂

danny翻了个白眼，＂就知道你会提起这一个案子来--＂

＂一个？我可以举好多的例子。你是想让我按字母顺序说还是按时间先后顺序说？＂

＂这也不能--＂

一声从后面传来的巨大喇叭声中断了他们的谈话。Steve抬头发现灯已经变绿了，从后面传来的烦人的噪音来看，灯已经变色有段时间了。他放弃再和danny争辩，发动车子留给后边车一堆飞尘。＂我只是说这不能作为你不结婚的理由。＂

＂随你怎么说，＂danny说道，＂而且我不是结婚，是订婚了。这离结婚还有很长一段路呢。＂

Steve盯着他的时间有些长，想试着弄明白danny的话是什么意思。难道他有别的想法了吗？

＂你可以看路吗？＂danny大喊道，Steve转过头来时正好足够他可以拉住刹车防止撞倒前面的车。＂好吧，＂danny说道，＂就这么定了，剩下几天里你都别想开车了。很明显你还需要补充睡眠。＂

＂抱歉，你刚。。。不，我是说，你昨晚才向她求的婚。你难道有别的想法了吗？＂

＂关于我这辈子都打算和她在一起这件事？＂danny耸了耸肩，看向窗外说道，＂也许。＂过了几秒钟他继续说道，＂让她也可能经历这种事对她来说不公平。＂

Steve小心地选择他的措辞，以他的想法和danny有权幸福做比较，想确保他更注重未来而不是已经发生的事情，＂Gabby她是自己作出的选择要和你在一起。＂他最终还是说了出来，＂你没有逼她承受任何事情。如果你真的爱她，那要求她和你在一起时有那么一些不稳定因素存在也没什么不对的，尤其是在对你来说是这么重大的事情上。＂

＂也许，＂danny说道，但他听上去并没有被说服。

当他把车停在H50总部的停车场时，Steve有点恨自己，因为他不禁猜想danny是否对Gabby并没有爱到足够愿意让她去面对那些事情的程度。

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chin和kono正在大堂等着他们， ＂Masimoto给你什么线索了吗？＂Chin问道。

＂没什么，＂Steve道：＂几个坐在面包车里的家伙绑架了他们。听上去地点就在动物园附近，他还没缓过劲儿来呢，他们并没有通知他他的老婆已经去世了。＂

当这句话刚一说出口，Steve在他脑子里畏缩了下。Chin的下巴不由有点紧，但这是唯一能表现出他有点硌应的征兆。Chin不由地望向了danny，从他的眼神里能看出他有些担心，可Chin只是问道：＂我想我们可能发现了他为何被袭击的原因。＂

说着Kono在显示屏上拉出来几张手写信件的图片。＂Kato的父亲从一个叫做血色黄昏的恐怖组织那里收到了几封恐吓信件。＂

＂多原创啊，＂danny说道：＂他们的名字是取自上世纪80年代一部电影的名字。＂

＂你知道那是重制版的，对吧？＂Steve说道。

＂我拒绝知道事实，＂danny面无表情的答道。

＂不管怎样，＂kono说道，＂血色黄昏，这个恐怖组织，我不是指那部电影，他们控告日本捕鲸这一做法，他们已经尝试抗议好久了，但所有他们合法的抗议都失败了，所以他们开始用暴力手段进行恐吓。＂

Steve看了眼信件，可是他没法从屏幕看清信的内容，＂这个暴力事件是针对日本国家还是Masimoto个人的？＂

＂两者都有，＂chin答道：＂我和日本大使馆通过电话了，他们说这个组织曾在澳大利亚大使馆的外墙涂鸦过，还扔过染成红色的鲸鱼玩具到大使馆内部空地，但最后两次遭袭的大使馆均在夏威夷。上个月就发生了两次。＂

＂与此同时，＂kono补充道，＂外秘书长收到了三封信件，信中提到如果日本拒绝承认他们的虚伪并停止捕鲸的话，他自身和家人安全将受到威胁。＂

＂他有权利管那些事情吗？＂danny问道。

chin耸了耸肩膀，道：＂官方来说，没准，也没准不能。但是，政治，你懂的。剧我所知，私底下他有这个能力，或者他想有的话就能有。＂Chin说着说着声音开始透着股嘲讽的音色＂如果日本正在捕鲸，当然，这件事上他们谎称他们没有干这事情。＂

＂好吧，实际上我可没有偷偷地渴望Manny的奶酪烧烤。＂danny说道：＂他们有正巧提到是谁领导着这群小叛逆组织的吗？噢，抱歉，是恐怖组织。＂

＂事实上，他们提到了，特别积极的告诉了我们他们所掌握的关于那个阻止的所有信息。＂Chin答道。

＂当然了，＂danny说道，＂他们巴不得我们快点帮他们解决这个烂摊子呢。＂

Chin一直鼓捣电脑屏幕直到一个大约20岁左右的一脸怒气的男人的照片跳出来为止，这个男人顶着一头急需要洗洗理发的深金色头发。＂来见见Shuan Reece，＂Chin说道，＂血色黄昏美国地区头领，他五周前到达的夏威夷。＂

＂我们有地址什么的吗？＂Steve问道。看着Chin点了下头，他转身面向Danny道，＂让我们去和Shaun Reece聊聊。＂

 

***  
Reece就住在离H50总部不远的一个旧公寓里。不顾Danny稍早前的反对，Steve再次开起车来，Danny坐在副驾驶座里，眼睛望着窗外。车里太过安静让人觉得有些不自在，Steve不知道这时候该说些什么好来打破这股气氛。

danny的手机发出嗡嗡的声响，他看了看屏幕，手机的角度刚好够steve看清来电的是Gabby。Danny看了会儿屏幕然后直接让电话转到留言去了，接着就把手机塞回了裤兜里。

这绝对不是大部分正常人会对未婚妻做的事情。

＂所以，＂Steve说道，过多的把注意力放在要右拐的弯道上，＂Grace对你即将到来的婚礼觉得期待吗？＂

＂婚礼？＂

Steve看了眼Danny道：＂订婚后通常紧随而来的会是一个婚礼。＂他慢慢说道，＂Grace期待吗？＂

＂噢，＂danny一个胳膊搭在窗户上休息，望向窗外说道：＂我。。厄。。我还没告诉她呢。＂

Steve觉得他肯定是听错了。他了解Danny，他以为在Gabby说了Yes之后danny会第一个打电话告诉grace，她以为Danny会事先得到grace的允许。＂什么？＂

＂我说我还没告诉Grace。＂

他有点出神的望了danny一会儿，可danny一直盯着窗外一动不动，＂danny，＂Steve说道：＂你确定这是你想要的吗？＂

终于，danny看向了Steve，＂什么什么是我想要的？＂他问道，他的声调不由得有些高，这足够让Steve知道有些事情出问题了。

＂和Gabby结婚这事。＂

＂那为什么不能是我想要的，我向她求的婚，记得吗？＂

他的音调还是有那么些拉高，语速也有那么些快，而且他直视Steve的眼神也有些闪躲。＂你确实有那样做，＂Steve说道，左转驶向Kapiolani大道，＂可你还没告诉Grace，现在你又拒接gabby的电话。＂

＂所以，怎么着，你现在开始监督我的电话记录了吗？＂

＂没，我刚刚正好看到你忽略她的电话。＂ 尽管现在Steve有些怀疑Danny到现在已经忽略多少通gabby的来电了。＂听我说。。。＂Steve叹了口气，不知道该怎么说才合适，＂你对你结婚这件事改变主意了吗？＂

Danny在座位上挪了挪，抬起了手，手掌朝上，＂你为什么问我这个？＂

＂因为你看上去--＂

＂我看上去？噢，我看上去让你觉得你必须要问我这个刚刚求完婚的人他是不是突然改变主意了？你觉得我看上去是如此明显的，我犯了个大错误然后坐在这想着要如何修复它，是吗？＂

Danny的手现在已经是在乱飞了，＂所有的这些就只是因为我没接一个电话？＂他说道，＂我难道不能只是不希望当我们到了Reece的住处时要急着挂掉她的电话？也许我只是不知道该定什么计划所以想晚点再和她联系？又或许你该管好你自己的事情！＂

这话。。。danny曾经一度没有提起过只是在Steve不关心他自己的事情时抗议过。可是他现如今的话就算是对于danny来说也有些过了。可是现在他们没有时间对这件事能说出个所以然来，Steve发现他已经开到Kaipuu大道了。＂好吧，＂Steve说道，虽然他一点没有要放弃谈论这事的意思。＂忘了我问过的话。＂反正只是现在而已。

＂谢谢，＂danny说道，在Steve停车的时候看向四周，＂在那儿！＂danny突然说道，手指指向窗外。

Steve顺着danny指的方向看去，发现Shaun Reece正从他的公寓的楼梯跑下来，手里还拿着一串钥匙。Steve立马拉了手闸停下车，掏出警徽跳出车外喊道：＂Shaun Reece！Five-o！＂

Reece看了他们一眼就立马掉头朝反方向跑去，Steve立刻追了上去，看了danny一眼发现他紧随其后。要么是Reece脑子不那么灵光，要么就是他对这片区域不太熟悉，因为大概跑了四个停车位后，他就跑进了一个让Steve和Danny能够轻易包抄他的地方。Steve给danny施了个眼色就沿着一个窄道抄了过去，正好来得及把Reece扑倒在马路边。

＂你真的该好好学学怎么在一个新环境逃跑，＂Steve说道，跪下身从后铐住Reece的手腕，随后把他拎了起来。

＂fuck you，＂Reece说道。

＂原创，＂Steve说道，冲danny乐道，＂ 还从没听过这么说的。＂

danny摇了摇头道，＂咱们快把他押回总部吧，然后看看他除了这些词以外还能说出点什么有用的来。＂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第四章由百度贴吧的@得之坦然shayne亲翻译。翻译辛苦！

"听我说，Reece"Steve瞪着这个被绑在椅子上的家伙说，“我们知道你绑架了Masimoto，但如果你肯说出你的同伙，或许你的惩罚将会被减轻一些。”

Reece大声的笑了，审问室里充满了他空洞的回声，“Masimoto被绑架了？好极了！”  
“不，这一点也不好”Danny说，让Steve怀疑是不是在审问犯人之前应该先帮助他的Partner解决一下他的情绪问题,"他现在在医院"Danny继续说，身体侧倚在墙上双手握紧拳头好似他正在阻止自己不要一拳打上去“他的妻子已经死了”

Reece脸上的笑褪去了，取而代之的是皱紧的眉头“Masimoto的妻子已经死了有十年了。”

“不是Daisuke”Steve说”Kato“

“但是你已经知道了，不要再跟我装傻了！”Danny加了一句

“嘿伙计，我不想说谎，我很想给杀了他的人买一瓶酒，但我们没有杀他”

Danny深呼吸了一下，Steve从Danny脖子上的动作就能看出Danny已经快要忍不住了。Steve向前迈了一步，一部分原因是为了隔开Danny和Reece，给Danny一点障碍省的他忍不住冲过去。“你刚刚已经表明了你杀人的动机”Steve很冷静的说，“我们已经有足够的证据拘留你了，我打赌DA那边就在等你露出破绽呢。所以你最好赶紧给我些有用的信息，否则估计你这辈子都不会有机会给任何人买瓶酒了!”

“DA要是证明不了我是有罪的，命案发生时我甚至都不在岛上！”

Steve看了一眼依旧怒火冲天的Danny，然后又回到Reece“这不是很方便么”Steve说“当然了，你让你的手下做的这个脏活。”

"我已经告诉你了伙计，不是我们干的"Reece向椅子后倚，看上去就像皇上在理朝一样（加了点我们天朝特色= =）“我当时没在岛上，你去问问我的‘手下们’，我打赌他们也能证明自己当时不再罪案现场。”

“我猜他们也能把自己摘清楚。”Danny充满怨恨的口吻不禁使Steve为他担心，“我也敢肯定当我们想撕湿的卫生纸一样一把一把的把他们的不在场证明揭穿之后，我们就可以用它来证明这是一场提前预谋好的谋杀案了。”

在Reece的笑声里，Steve又向前迈了一步并把自己的手放到Danny的肩膀上，保持着手的状态（Boss你又毛手毛脚的！）并对Reece说“那你不介意我们去调查并核实一下那些不在场证明吧。”

“随你怎么查,Man”Reece耸了耸肩，“我等着”

“那里都别去。”Steve说，带着Danny离开这个房间

门关上之后，Danny对Steve说：“我知道我经常警告你**使用私刑是违法的，但我发誓我会找到其他方式把他弄得满地找牙，实际上，我诅咒他从楼梯上摔下来！”

“冷静点”Steve说，再一次的将自己的手放到了Danny的肩膀上（Boss你是利用身高差么）“我们会抓到他的，不用使用我们的豁免权”

“这是第一次”Danny说“你是那个听教科书守规矩的。”

“咱俩之中必须要有一个保持理智”

“如果你是理智的那个”Danny不禁笑了“那我们就麻烦了”

Steve感觉到自己手底下的肩膀相比刚才要放松了许多，他也意识到了原来Danny的肩膀是这么的温暖与舒适，他真的不想将自己的手挪开！

Danny瞟了一眼Steve的手，然后把注意力转到Steve的脸上，Danny的目光里好似有些什么，他试图掩盖，但是他自己也说不清楚这种感觉是什么。

“从Reece那边得到什么有用的消息了么？”

Kono很大声的说，随着走向了大厅。Steve低下头，他的手很快撤了下来。两个人转过身面向她，异口同声的说“还没有，他说他有不在场证明。”

“看上去他说的恐怕是真的”Kono看着他的平板电脑“机票上显示过去的三天他都在Kauai”

“并不意味着是他使用的机票。”Danny说

“确实不，但是机场的保安摄像头确认了他的到来和离开“Kono给他们看了一张足够清楚证明是Reece的照片，

Danny无奈的叹了一口气”他可以回到这边，绑架Masimoto，然后用一个假名字回去。“

”也许“Kono说，内心其实很怀疑这个想法”Chin正在调查他在Kauai的赴约，以防万一他确实去了”

“即使他有不在场证明”Steve说“但这并不能证明他与这件案子毫无关联。可是他永远也不会承认的！”

“让我一个人和他呆一会”Danny说“他会承认的”

“他不会的，他是个恐怖分子Danny，我知道这种人，他是不会屈服的”

“那怎么办，我们只能让他走？”

Steve想了一会“Yeah”他说“如果Chin那边也没有收获的话，我们只能让他走。并且我们会而外关注他，也许他会露出马脚”

Danny的皱眉表示不同意Steve说的话“我不喜欢这样”

“我看的出来”Steve说，“但是你又更好的办法么？”Danny看着Steve想了很长时间之后摇了摇头，“那咱们就去看看Chin发现了什么”

“等一下”Kono挡住了他们的道路，“在咱们上楼之前，我想和你们说件事”

Steve和Danny对了下眼神“怎么了”Steve问到

“明天是Malia的生日”Kono在确定了Chin不在的情况下说“假设我们有时间，在这种情况下，我绝地我们也许可以带Chin出去喝一杯——也许在Boss你家？”

Steve避免真面看Danny但他还是观察到Danny退缩了“Yeah”Steve点了点头，立刻答应了“当然可以”

“好极了，我会让他去的”Kono说“多谢”

“不用谢”Steve说，他应该密切冠关心一下，这可是他的团队“同时，咱们去看看Chin有没有发现什么线索”

*****

“我还是不想让Reece就这么走”Danny说

Steve翻了个白眼，正对着Danny“所以你已经说了将近50遍了”Steve将椅子转过来，面对着Danny说“但你还没有想出更好的方案，HPD已经顶上他了，如果有什么线索，他们也会找到的。”

Danny窃笑但是并没有还嘴，他是那个专门从所有监视信息中亲手收集线索的人。并且Steve注意到了这点，即使经历过了这么长时间，和那个关于Malia生日的对话，Danny并没有给Gabby打电话。他看到Danny拒绝的一些电话，但他只回了一个，给Grace的

当他伸手去拿另一片披萨时，Danny的手机突然响了，他看了看屏幕，嘴巴泯成一条细线，Steve在Danny去他的办公室接电话前看到了Gabby的名字。

Steve可以透过百叶窗看到他，在房间里徘徊了一两次然后才退了出来，同时把他的电话搁在口袋里“咱们再核实一下Kato的最后几通电话和联系人吧”Danny说，拿了一片披萨然后坐回了桌子上

“Everything Okay？”Steve问

“Fine”Danny说，忙着伸手去够餐巾纸“好极了”

Steve看了一眼Chin和kono，他们正忙着处理文件“电话上的是谁”

“谁都不是”

“Danny-”

"别问了 Steven"Danny使劲的去拿一个文件，很大力的

Steve暂时放弃了这个念头，拿起了一个文件专心研究了起来。经过几个小时的阅读和讨论，Kono突然站了起来，手拿着一个资料“我觉得我发现了什么”

“说出来看看”Steve说着便把他的材料扔到桌子上

“Kato一直计划来这个岛做生意”kono说“这是他们来这里度蜜月的原因——去见见他的生意伙伴”

Steve看了看他的心里档案“在他的行程里没有任何关于生意会面的内容”

“没错”Kono说，再次举起她的档案“因为他在婚礼的前几天改变了主意。他发了封邮件，向他的合伙人打了退堂鼓，这里有一个翻译版本，他说他无法纵容这个生意，或者不是“纵容”是“容忍。所以，也许他无法容忍他的合伙人在做的任何事。也许他的合伙人不喜欢它。或者，他是怕Kato说漏嘴”

”是什么生意“Steve问，Chin好奇地说”你什么时候起会说日语了“

自从和Adam在一起之后，Steve和Chin同时意识到，”做的是什么生意？“Steve又问了一次

“一个日式餐厅，将要在Waikiki开的一家餐厅，他的生意伙伴叫Eito Fumiya，住在Kahala并且拥有一系列生意”

Steve好奇的问“怎么那样的人还需要生意伙伴呢”

“也许他需要一个伙伴在日本来解决外交限制”Danny说

Kono眯了眯眼睛，她看了Chin一下并叹了口气，然后推开椅子站起来，掏出手机去办公室打电话

“这是怎么了”Steve问，即使他自己也能才出来

“如果能有人这样指示Fumiya和Yakuza，这个人一定是Adam”

“好极了”Steve说“为什么Kono问Amam消息这件事有问题”

Chin摇了摇头“一言难尽”

Kono走了回来，将手机放入口袋并重新加入了他们的对话“Adam说Fumiya是相对的新人，但是他肯定他的生意就是Yakuza.没有铁证，但是所有  
的迹象都表明。”

“Danny和我明天早上回去和他谈谈”Steve说“咱们今天晚上就到这里吧。”

他们将文件整理好，然后Kono和Chin一块走了。Steve和Danny也紧跟其后。在Camaro里他们两个人都是一言不发，Danny一直盯着窗外好像街上马上要发生一个大罪案一样，一动不动。

Steve张开嘴三次，试图问问关于Gabby的事，但是最后都放弃了。他在Danny家门口停车”我明天早上八点来接你？“Danny点了点头，说了声再见别打开车门出去了，连头都没回的进了自己的公寓。


End file.
